


Five Star

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I feel like we should be more worried about this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #521 "manners"

“I feel like we should be more worried about this,” said Quinn, in a low voice.

“I know, right?” agreed Nick.

“I mean, he’s great undercover,” Quinn continued. “Nobody can get a suspect to crack better than Gibbs. But this…?

The screen was showing a live-feed from the camera hidden in Gibbs’s glasses, as he was shown into a very fancy restaurant.

“He’ll be fine,” said McGee. When they both turned to stare at him, he grinned. “Just because he eats his steak with a knife, doesn’t mean he can’t tell which is the salad fork.”

His partners blinked. “Huh.”

THE END


End file.
